Tori Sees Bade
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Tori is just as curious as any other teenager and so when she stumbles upon Hollywood Art's most sexually active couple how can she be expected not to watch?
1. Pilot

Pilot

_I can't believe I'm going to be going to Hollywood Arts!_ Tori thought excitedly as she walked around the backstage area trying to figure out where she had let her purse escape to. She wandered into the area where dressing rooms where thinking maybe someone else had grabbed it by mistake. She saw a room with Andre's name on it and knocked before letting herself in. Andre wasn't there but she did see her purse! She walked over to the object she spent ten minutes looking for and was about to leave when she heard something near the mirror.

She walked over to it and moved it looking at the object oddly. She lifted it and noticed a small hole in the wall. Assuming the noise came from the other side she peaked through and gasped when she saw a boy pushing a girl up against a wall across the room. The girl had wavey brown hair and colored streaks in it. The boy had shaggy black hair and a nice ass. His hand was beneath the girl's shirt and Tori couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The two broke their kiss and the boy lifted the shirt from the girl's body. She was wearing only a black bra and Tori watched as his shirt too was disgaurded. They weren't going to have sex right in the dressing room where they? They looked no older than she was! Should they even be having sex? Tori should look away she knew she should look away but she couldn't! She had to know what happened plus like every teenager she was curious about sex.

The boy slid his hand beneath the line of the bra but Tori noticed his fingers didn't really go all the way up. They just sat at the wire and moved back and forth. The girl seemed to like his method though because soft sighs slipped from her lips and she brought him down for a heated kiss. Finally Tori watched as the boy slid his fingers beneath the fabric of the bra. Tori bit her lip as she watched his fingers play below the cover of her bra.

The girl's hands reached behind her back and allowed the bra to fall to the floor. The boy let his head drop and he took on of her perky nipples into his mouth. Should she keep watching? Ugh she shouldn't have watched in the first place but she is now and she may as well see how far things went. As the boy pleasured the girl the girl reached her hands down and undid his belt. She let his pants fall and Tori was greeted by the sight of black boxers. Suddenly a moan erupted from the boy's mouth and Tori's cheeks flared as her mind told her what the girl's hands, which were out of sight, were busy doing.

The boy latched his mouth onto the girl's and his moans were muffled and Tori imagined they were trying to be quiet. The girl picked her shirt up and handed it to him and she fell to her knees. The boy stuck the shirt in his mouth without a second thought and Tori watched as his boxers too soon fell.

Tori gulped as she and the other girl alone heard the muffled moans of the girls, maybe boyfriend? Tori couldn't see the girl's head moving or what exactly she was doing, which was a shame Tori wouldn't mind learning a few tricks, but whatever it was Tori knew the boy before her enjoyed it.

Suddenly the death grip that the boy had on the wall relaxed and the girl stood licking some white stuff from the corner of her lips. She gently helped him remove the shirt from his mouth and she kissed him holding the sides of his face gently. Tori watched eagerly as the boy slithered his hand down the girl's stomach and nearly cried out in protest when the girl grabbed his wrist.

"No Beck," she warned. So the boy's name was Beck interesting.

"But Jade," he whined.

"No," she snapped gathering her clothes. Beck and Jade, Tori thought. They were an interesting couple. Tori put the mirror back in it's place over the hole and grabbed her purse once again. She walked out of Andre's dressing room and ran smack dap into Jade. "Watch it," Jade said then looked at the room that Tori had just exited. _Oh no! Did she see me? Did she hear me? No, no how could she know I was quiet and it was just a little hole_. "Ah so you and Andre, hot," she nodded and left.

Tori gave a sigh of relief but then the girl's words hit her and she turned to argue. "No Andre and I aren't-"

"Something Jade said?" Beck came out of his dressing room as well. He smiled at the new girl "don't worry about it she says a lot of things," he offered her a side smile and then went after his girlfriend.

_Wow that was intense_ Tori thought.

#

**AN: So here's chapter one! I hope I didn't disappoint don't worry somewhere in the episodes the two will actually have sex. Please review ^.^**


	2. The Bird Scene

The Bird Scene

Tori grumbled as she fought with her books and bags and tried to keep everything safe. She stumbled towards her locker and Jade walked by "need some help?" Jade asked walking by.

Oh she did have a heart! "Yes!" Tori said smiling gratefully at the girl.

"Interesting," Jade said walking by, ok maybe Tori shouldn't have kissed her boyfriend. But it was improve and all Tori had dreamed about the next night were his magic fingers. But this was the price she paid for kissing the other girl's boyfriend.

After fighting with her locker Tori went to her first class with Sikowitz. Jade and Cat were called on stage and they did a scene with a pig and- bouncy ball! Cat was nailed in the face with the ball and she fell back. Class ended and Tori attempted to leave when Beck called her attention "wanna catch lunch with us?" he asked.

"Sure ya I'll-" Tori screamed as Sikowitz threw a ball at her head and asked to speak to her. After Tori was excused she went to try and find Beck and the group. What she found when she walked into the Blackbox theatre though was not what she expected.

Jade had Beck pushed up against the stage and his over shirt was discarded. Jade kissed along his neck and he pulled her close by her waist. His hands made their way under her shirt and it seemed to Tori that he was massaging her back. Jade broke from his neck and kissed his lips softly. He bent down and nipped her neck a little too and she…giggled! She pulled him close and rather than seeming sexual the two seemed to be having a sweet moment.

Tori kinda hoped that might change, oh she shouldn't say things like that. Eek Beck was coming, Tori began walking towards the café "hey Tori," Beck called.

"Oh hey Beck," she turned and smiled playing oblivious.

"So you on your way to lunch?"

"Yup," she smiled brightly.

"Can I join you?"

"Course."

#

"Well what did you do with your locker?" Tori asked Beck tired of people making fun of her locker.

He called her over and explained his 'transparent' locker. She sighed "so," she smiled at him. "You and Jade," she kinda let him fill in.

"Ya what about us?" he asked shrugging.

"Well you guys seem close is all," Tori said.

"Ya we really are," Beck smiled fondly.

"How serious are you guys?" she asked.

"Oh well you know," Beck blushed "we've been dating almost two years. It's been a great two years."

"Anything special?"

"Well about a month ago we got promise rings," he fingered the ring around his neck.

"Oh?" Tori looked at it "how sweet," while Tori found out a lot it wasn't what she was after. Tori sighed she'd have to wait.

Tori left Beck's side and went to the Blackbox theatre again thinking she may have left her Bird Scene script somewhere in the little area. She found it behind a curtain and was about to leave when the doors opened with a bang. In stumbled Beck and Jade already in the middle of a passionate make-out. Tori tried to slink back into the curtain and disappear because she felt way too exposed here.

She did however peak out and watch her newest porno. The couple lowered themselves to the floor and Beck almost ripped the fabric of Jade's shirt getting it off. Jade helped him and managed to save them both from explaining. Beck wasn't slow like last time he shoved her bra up, not even bothering with the clasp, and lowered his head to her nipple. She moaned and unbuttoned her pants without disturbing him.

"You sure?" he asked kissing her.

"Ya you made me all horny anyways," she kissed back.

"I don't want us to be weird after this," he said.

"God Beck if you don't wanna touch me then oh!" Jade head fell back and Tori could see every couture on her face. Beck's fingers slipped into her core and Tori felt herself get wet as Jade's moans filled the room. The other noise that was heard made Tori blush. She could hear Beck's fingers slip in and out of Jade. Hearing the slippery popping noise that came from Beck's fingers quickly moving in and out of Jade's cunt, the sound made Tori want to feel his hands too.

"God Jade you're so tight baby," Beck said resting his head on her stomach. He kissed her stomach and Jade moaned arching her hips. Ugh they had better not have any more of their dirty talk or Tori may have to, idk touch herself. That was an interesting though, Tori pondered it over and ignored the couple until Jade climaxing demanded her attention. And that it did Tori's eyes shot back down to the couple immediately and her own mouth dropped a bit as Jade's toes curled and her fingers tried desperately to uproot the carpet. As she finished her climax Jade exhaled and allowed her body a few seconds to calm down.

"How is it," Beck started getting up off his love. "You still aren't sweating?" he kissed her and handed her some clothes.

"I don't like sweating," Jade told her boyfriend.

"I know," he said kissing her as she dressed.

"I'll have to throw these panties out when I get home," she said straightening her wardrobe.

"Come on we probably already missed Tori giving her Bird Scene," Beck said taking her hand and leading her out. Tori was definitely going to be late.

#

**AN: Here's the next chapter, to be honest the next chapter may take a couple of days because I have other updates to do and I'm really busy this coming weekend. Please review though!**


	3. Stage Fighting

Stage Fighting

Tori walked away from her French Horn and eagerly walked off to her next class. She walked in on some guy beating up Beck! How dare he beat her future husband! She meant Jade's future husband! Either way ATTACK! Tori lunged herself at the man and started hitting his head yelling.

"Tori, Tori, Tori!" people rushed in trying to help get her off the boy.

"Tori it's ok," Beck pulled her from the other man's back. Feeling his arms Tori relaxed but eh! He gave her to Andre instead, pout.

"What's going on!" the teacher yelled.

"That guy was beating up Beck!" Tori yelled.

"Oh you poor thing," Jade rolled her eyes walking up to Beck. She slid her arm around Beck's waist and crept closer.

After going back and forth with insults and learning what stage fighting was Tori and Jade were at odds once again. Tori sat pouting after Andre told her that Jade perhaps hated her for trying to steal Beck…fair. "Tori and Jade," the teacher said.

"Tori and who?" Tori shot from her seat yelling. She looked over to see Jade smirking evilly at her. "She's gonna hurt me," Tori whined to Andre.

"No she isn't," Andre assured.

Tori nervously left the class "when do you want to practice our fight…scene?" Jade smirked.

"Um after school today?"

"Sure and before school tomorrow because I'm coming with Beck early for his scene."

Tori nodded and gulped as Jade walked away.

#

The time for practice finally ended and Tori was relieved as Beck came in and picked Jade up. Tori exited only a few seconds after the couple and stumbled upon Principle Ikner. "Can you do me a favor Tori," he called as she went to leave.

"Um sure," Tori said.

"Could you go to Sikowitz's classroom for me? I left my briefcase in there," Ikner said. "Just bring it by my office kid," he said walking off.

"Oh ok," she said and went off.

Tori opened the door to Sikowitz's classroom but quickly pulled it pretty much closed again. Inside Jade and Beck were once again at it. Jade's leg was distastefully tossed around Beck's waist and pulled him closer. Tori huffed watching the two lock lips and shed clothes. This time Beck was shirtless as was Jade. Her exposed breasts were pressed up against his chest.

His hand was tangled in her hair and the kisses were intense. Beck grabbed Jade's other leg and hoisted it up and grabbed her ass pushing her up against the wall more. He kissed her harder and slid on of his hands up and down her leg. Her skirt was hiked up since her legs were spread. His fingers traced their way teasingly along her panties where her most sensitive areas lay.

Beck's fingers danced along the layer of her panties and dipped his fingers under the fabric. Jade moaned loudly her head hitting the wall she was pressed up against. "Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, BECK!" she screamed as her head moved back and forth against the wall.

Tori drooled a bit hearing Jade scream for Beck and Beck grunt his own pleasure. She wished they'd just have sex already, she wanted to see! But no Beck just pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Then Jade was back on her feet and smoothing her skirt.

Tori panicked as the two finished straightening up and headed for the door. She was thinking quickly and opened the door pretending she just got there. "Oh hey!" Tori said surprised.

Beck blushed a bit as he finished fixing his shirt. "Oh hey Tori," he muttered ruffling his hair.

"Hey just looking for Ikner's briefcase," she smiled. "Oh look there it is," she walked over to it and picked it up. "K bye guys," she waved and exited.

#

Ok Jade was totally going to kill her in this scene. She took a breath what could she do what could she do? And there it was the opportunity and WACK! Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg she just hit Jade with a cane!

"Butternut, butternut!" Jade screamed holding her eye that was spewing blood.

Beck rushed over and Tori stood there in shock. She didn't just hit Jade, no, no there is no way she just hit Jade! "Jade," Beck said looking at her eye with worry all over her face. Tori hated seeing him worried about her. Why should he worry? Jade was faking it! It was a lie, it _was_ a lie.

"Jade you know I didn't hit you," Tori exclaimed. "I swung but I missed," she insisted putting her foot down.

Jade didn't even honor her with a response the nerve! Andre and Cat were accusing her of hitting her and and she didn't do it!

#

Tori was enjoying a burrito made to perfection by Festus. Beck soon came up to her and grabbed her arm wrenching her from her seat, her burrito fell to the floor and she pouted. "Ow Beck," Tori said tentatively.

"We need to talk," he said glaring at her.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked her heart racing and her face heating up.

"You hit Jade with a cane and fractured her eye socket. You shouldn't have hit my girlfriend," he glared.

"I didn't hit her," Tori said.

"So the eye socket just broke itself?" he asked.

"Well no but I didn't do it Beck," Tori said looking up at him.

"Tori look I don't need you to pay for anything or whatever but I don't see how I can be your friend if you're going to hurt my girl _and_ lie about it. It's hard enough trying to be your friend when you hurt my girl."

Tori sighed and looked at him "I I honestly don't think I hit her Beck. I don't want to admit to something I didn't do."

"Fine then we're not going to be able to hang out anymore. Jade means everything to me and I'm not going to let someone hit her and just ignore it and not even apologize."

Beck turned to leave but Tori grabbed his arm "Tori what are you?" but Tori pushed her lips onto his before he could say anything else.

#

**AN: hope you liked this one I know the end didn't really have smut but the middle did and there was some drama at the end. ^.^ Please review. **


	4. The Birth Week Song Part 1

The Birth Week Song

Part 1

So it's been a week since Tori kissed Beck and he had been avoiding her since. Tori wasn't sure if he had told Jade or not yet but considering Tori was still among the living her bet was on no. Tori sat among her friends trying to figure out what on earth to get Trina for her birthday.

"Jade!" Tori yelled at the angry girl.

"What?" Jade asked.

"What should I get Trina?" she asked frustrated.

"Talent," Jade said while getting up to go find Beck Tori supposed. Tori worried for a moment that Beck may tell Jade but no if he hadn't told her yet he wasn't going to.

#

Tori nervously walked to Jade's locker the day after Andre had given her the perfect present for Trina. "Hey Jade," Tori called waving at the girl.

"Hi," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Could you please help me please?" Tori began begging.

"Why?" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Because I want to give Trina a birth week song and I need back up dancers and singers," Tori pouted.

"Why should I help you?" Jade asked grabbing some books from her locker.

"Because I really, really need your help," Tori pleaded.

"And what will _you_ do for _me_?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I, I don't know I'll keep the favor open," Tori said.

"Deal," Jade said sipping her coffee.

"Hey babe," Beck came over pulling Jade into his arms. "What's Tori doing talking to you?"

"I'm going to be a backup dancer for her dumb song for her dumb sister," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Can I come watch?" Beck asked.

"Um sure," Tori said smiling timidly at Beck.

#

Beck knocked on Tori's door and was surprised when Jade answered in her sexy little dance outfit. "Hey babe," he said and kissed her.

"Hi Tori's banishing us upstairs with her," Jade said.

"Me too?"

"No you sit on the couch since you get to watch just me and some other dorks," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'll see you in a few," Beck said and kissed her. Just as Jade hid upstairs Trina came bursting through the door.

"HI MOM HI DAD! Oh Beck what are you doing here?" Trina asked smiling. "You here to give me my birth week kiss?" she made kissy faces towards him.

"Um no, no," Beck shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" she crocked her head to the side.

"He's my…date!" Tori yelled down the stairs. Something upstairs broke and Beck assumed it was Jade's doing.

"Oh," Trina nodded "I didn't take you for a cheater but that's ok," Trina winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

Beck could have killed Tori. First she kissed him now she was saying he was her date. As Andre popped out of nowhere the music began and Tori appeared and so did Jade. Oh Jade, so sexy. Jade shimmied her hips and twirled to the beat and God too bad they were in public.

#

"Jade I can't believe you walked in with Beck today," Samantha said in shock.

"Why?" Jade asked looking the girl up and down.

"Didn't you hear?" Samantha asked. Her eyes practically bulged out of her skull "Beck and Tori were on a date last night! Also the two kissed about a week ago too," she said.

Jade didn't care about the first part but the last part was disgusting. "What?" Jade asked.

"Ya I know I guess Beck was over their last night and-"

"I don't care about the date tell me about the kiss," Jade snapped throwing her locker closed in uncontrollable anger.

"Oh ya they kissed the other day I heard about it I think from Lucy," she thought.

"I gotta go," Jade said rushing out of the area and storming off to find Beck.

#

Beck grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her into the Black Box. "What you did last night wasn't ok," he said glaring at the girl with a level of hatred he didn't know he had.

"I'm sorry I panicked!" Tori said.

"Ya and never told Trina that I wasn't your date! It's all over the school Tori!"

"I'm sorry," Tori apologized. "I was just furious with Trina afterwards. I wasn't thinking!"

"Ugh this is the second time too!" Beck said. "You kissed me Tori! And I did you the favor of not telling Jade and all you did was throw it back in my face!" The door slammed open and Jade stood in the doorway her face crumpled and dejected. "Jade," Beck said looking over at her.

Jade shook her head and turned away.

#

**AN: ** **I hope you like this chapter sorry it took me so long to get it updated. **


	5. The Birth Week Song Part 2

The Birth Week Song

Part 2

"I swear Jade!" Beck yelled chasing Jade out into the hall.

"Ya right!" Jade yelled back at him not stopping in her stampede out of the school. "You never cared for me from the moment that she walked into school! You just put up a good act I guess you're a better actor than I gave you credit for and I thought you were pretty damn good. Go away Beck I don't wanna talk," Jade screamed as he hand grabbed her arm and halted her retreating form.

"Well I do want to talk Jade. That kiss meant nothing to me, I pushed Tori off like right away and I told her to never try that again," Beck said honestly.

"Ya and I would have understood that Beck and believed you if you had told me," Jade said. She ran her fingers threw her hair and winced a bit as a ring stuck "but the problem is you didn't tell me Beck." Jade sighed. "You lied to me and you hid it for her," Jade shook her head. "I just can't deal with that, I'm sorry."

"Jade I am not letting you end us!" Beck said pulling her into his arms and nearly crushing her.

"Beck stop it, I I don't want to do this here," Jade said and Beck heard her voice cracking.

"Jade at least let me take you home then we can talk please baby?" Beck asked kissing her hair and rubbing circles on her back.

"Fine but I don't want to stay until the end of school. If we're going we're going now," Jade said.

"That's fine," Beck walked her outside. Meanwhile Tori was standing on the other side of the wall feeling guilty as hell. She really messed up and Beck and Jade were the ones paying for it. First she'd get rid of the rumors around school then she'd stop by Jade's after school to make sure Jade was feeling better.

#

Why couldn't Jade just be like everyone else and open her door when someone knocked? Was it really that hard to do? I mean sure Jade was mad at Tori but locking her out was horrible. So Tori trudged her way behind Jade's house pushing through branches and branches of trees and hopping over bushes. Jade could have a dead body back here and no one would be the wiser to it. Tori hesitated what if there was a body back here, Tori shook her head and continued on. Even Jade wasn't _that_ cruel…right?

Tori gulped but continued and ended up right in front of Jade's window. It took Tori only a few seconds before she noticed Beck and Jade weren't in the room. Her ears then perked up as she heard their voices in the next room over and some water running. Tori saw a small metal box beneath a window and hesitantly climbed on.

She peaked through the small window and was shocked to see both Beck and Jade lounging in the shower. Beck had his entire body pressed against Jade's back and he was kissing her neck. Jade was moaning softly and her head fell back to rest on Beck's neck, eyes closed. Beck's hands were around Jade's front and they were rubbing her breasts at the moment. Tori's bag fell from her hands to the ground as she watched the heated scene.

Beck's fingers rubbed Jade's nipples softly but quickly. It seemed to really turn Jade on because Tori saw the glimmer of Jade's juices dripping down her legs. Tori swallowed hard and felt her own panties begin to get wet. Her face flushed as she watched Beck's hand move down and finger Jade slowly. He seemed to know exactly what his girlfriend wanted because she was moaning loudly right after he began his work. His fingers slid teasingly slow inside of Jade and the usually rough girl began pleading for his hand.

Jade's legs were nearly soaked in her own juices by the time Beck finally slid his fingers inside her. Jade screamed from the build-up and her body collapsed. Luckily her arms flew around Beck's neck and Beck pushed her up against the wall her front now pressed against her. He lifted her a bit and shoved his fingers into her again and again. The noises his fingers made sliding in and out were enough to make Tori seriously soaking. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wondered how it felt.

Tori's thoughts wandered to her own need and her hand slowly lowered but she hesitated after hearing Jade gasp. Tori quickly snapped her head back up to Beck and Jade and her problem only increased as she saw Beck now on his knees and Jade's legs thrown hap hazardously over his shoulders. His head sat between her legs and her head was thrown back in bliss. Tori watched as Beck took greedily from Jade every ounce she spilled. He came back and Jade's chest was heaving as Beck claimed her lips.

Tori's face was hot and she bit her lip and stepped off the box. She was panting a bit but she needed to get home quickly and see if she could fix her developing problem.

#

**AN: I hope you like this chapter sorry it took me so long to update. **


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

Jade Dumps Beck

Tori walked into school the next day and her eyes went to work looking for Beck and Jade. The shower was still fresh in her mind as was her poor attempt at fixing her own problem after it. "Hey Andre have you seen Beck? Or Jade?" Tori asked as Andre was playing the combination on his locker.

"No I haven't, why? You need to kiss Beck again?"

"You heard about that?" Tori asked looking down.

"Ya I heard, Beck told me since I'm his best friend," Andre said not exactly kind.

"I'm working on fixing it," Tori offered.

Beck and Jade entered the hallway and Jade was yelling about something. Last night they were ok and they were already in a fight? Tori sighed exhausted. "Hey what are you guys fighting about?"

"Oh good Tori," Beck said pulling her close. "Ok don't you think that if a girlfriend trusts her boyfriend then it would be ok if he texted other girls?"

"Not if the other girls are gorgeous socialites that text you a thousand times a day," Jade snubbed. Just as she said it Beck's phone went off again "see."

"You don't know that that's her," Beck snapped back.

"Is it?"

Beck looked at the phone and then put it away "so Tori?"

"Who cares what she thinks?" Jade snapped.

"Well honestly, I wouldn't love it," she said looking over to Jade.

"I care, what she thinks," Jade smiled moving to Tori's side.

"This is ridiculous _nothing_ is going on between Alyssa and I," Beck defended.

"Ya I might believe that if you hadn't gone and swapped spit with Vega and then didn't tell me."

"Jade stop overreacting," Beck snapped.

"No look, look," Jade inhaled deeply before calming her facial features "you know what, we're done."

"What" Beck asked.

"You heard me," Jade said walking away "we're done!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Beck yelled after her.

"What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

#

Jade walked up to Beck's trailer and knocked on the door. She was biting her lip and her eyes were puffy and red. She had already used up all of her strength not to call yet when she got in the car to clear her mind she ended up here. He opened the door and looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his tone cold.

"I just, I came to see you," she said in a whisper. He looked at her but didn't say anything "Beck I want you back, I miss you. I was so stupid to break up with you."

"Ya you were," he said and closed the door on her. That broke Jade's heart and a little squeak left her lips as she turned away. She needed to cry but, but she didn't do that. She only cried when she felt safe and she was currently locked out of the place she felt safe.

She knocked again "Beck!" she cried "Beck!"

"Go away Jade," he said through the door. So she did.

Jade found herself at Tori Vega's door with a kite in her hand.

#

"Um Jade maybe you could drive me home now?" Tori asked trying to break up the reunited couple. Why had she done it? Tori had her chance with Beck and she threw it away. She threw it away for friendship…not even friendship.

"We're busy," Jade snapped. Tori looked to Beck for his usual support but he just raised his eyebrows and didn't offer one word of help. "Come on," Jade grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him inside.

Tori pouted before a guilty smile crossed her lips and she snuck around the back and peaked in.

Beck had Jade pressed up against the RV door. His hand was already under her shirt. Her hand was tangled in his hair and appeared rough. The two broke apart their chests heaving. Jade quickly reattached their lips and Beck moaned at the renewed contact.

Jade broke apart and began undoing Beck's shirt. "Let's do it, all the way," she said moving to unbutton his pants.

"Jade now isn't the time," he said clutching her hands.

"Why not?" she asked. "When is the time Beck?"

"When it feels perfect."

"It does! Right now feels perfect."

"Well then I guess when it feels perfect for both of us," he amended. He caught her arm as she turned away. "Look eventually we will, I promise. It's just not tonight, I'm so happy to have you back that I don't want to do anything else drastic. I just want to stay in this perfect moment."

She sighed and conceded laying on his bed in her bra and jeggings. "Fine, someday though," Beck nodded.

"I promise darling," he kissed her laying down beside her. She pulled him close by his neck and kissed him gently.

"I never want to leave you ever again," she confessed.

"I never want you to leave me again either," he said and finished his declaration with a kiss.

"Hold me?" Jade asked. Beck scooped her into his arms and held her tight to his own body.

"You are the most beautiful thing on the planet how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"You were patient and you put a lot of effort into getting me," Jade said smiling devilishly at him.

"That is true," he said kissing her lips roughly. "Now I'm all turned on," he whined.

"Well that's just too bad because you said no so your answer is no baby," she kissed his nose. Beck huffed and made sure that Jade felt his prominent need for her. "You said no," she teased moving her hips.

#

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm trying to be better from now on but I have school so it's a bit harder. Please review!**


End file.
